7th Year at Hogwarts (Part Two)
by HogwartsSexlife
Summary: Slytherin back to school party. PP/GG/VC & DM/DG


Okay so you guys asked for couples and sex situations over reviews and over messaging and I will do some of the couples in this chapter but if I don't then don't worry because it will happen. This chapter is about the first night in Hogwarts and then I will probably just do a party or something like every month that ends in sex. Idk. Send reviews or messages about it cause I love hearing from you guys.

The remainder of Harry's train ride was spent joking with Luna plus Neville and Ginny when they finished up and Ron and Hermione when the prefect's duties were done. As the train lurched to a stop they hurried outside and grabbed a carriage.

Meanwhile Pansy found a compartment full of Ravenclaw boys who didn't mind her rubbing up against them. She found the hottest one and squished beside him on the bench. The she slid her hands up his body and interlocked them around his neck before moving her lips to his neck and ear.

In Draco's compartment all the Slytherins were attentive as The Slytherin Sex King shared his secrets about the girls he fucked. Draco just finished telling them about the maid when the train lurched to a stop.

Everyone hurried out into the cool air and scrambled to find a carriage. Pansy pushed the Ravenclaw boy into the side of the carriage closest to Draco and forced herself on him. She looked over to see if Draco was looking, which he wasn't. She sighed and dragged the Ravenclaw into the carriage. Pansy sat looking out the window of the carriage at Draco for the whole trip.

By the time everyone was in the hall and the sorting was about to begin everyone realized how hungry they were and the thought of the approaching meal was taunting. Of course, before they could eat anything they had to watch the sorting. The hat sang one of its songs about the sorting, and about the houses and blah blah blah. And after what seemed like eons the sorting began. It was boring until Lacey, Anne was called.

She was definitely not a first year she had to at least be a fifth year. She was about 5'4 with pale white skin, shoulder-length edgy layered black hair with a bright red streak in it, lots of black gothic makeup, silver and black jewelry on her wrists neck and fingers, and her nails were painted as black as her hair. Harry raked his eyes up and down her. She was hot! Harry also couldn't help but notice that her boobs were huge. They were pushed up and out of her little top and practically begged for someone to squeeze them. He also stared a while at the rest of her curves. Her stomach was flat but her ass was round and… well… hot. Her legs were thin and long and looked as white as the moon compared to her black school robes.

Harry found himself bug eyed and open mouthed. He quickly rearranged his facial expression to bored.

When the hat slipped on to her head, Anne's face scrunched in distaste. She was considered for a while before being put into Gryffindor. Out of everybody in the table Harry cheered the loudest.

After the sorting and the scrumptious meal it was "bed" time. Meaning that all the 6th years and under went to bed while the seventh years had parties in their common rooms.

In the Slytherin common room Pansy was still trying to make Draco jealous. Pansy seduced Crabbe and Goyle and brought both up to the boy's dormitory. They climbed in a bed Pansy slowly stripped of her clothes until she sat in her bra and panties. Crabbe grunted and stupidly undid the bra clasp. Goyle grabbed her panties and slid them down her perfectly tanned body.

Pansy grabbed Crabbe's hard dick and ran her hand up and down it before grasping it firmly by the base. She took her sweet time licking it's tip and slipping her tongue into the slit before putting it in her mouth. She only sucked the tip at first then she shoved it down her throat.

Meanwhile Goyle got so horny that he couldn't take it anymore he climbed behind Pansy and took her doggy-style.

This is when Draco came in. Pansy raised her head and turned towards Draco.

"So Draco," she smirked "spending the night alone?"

"Actually, no" Draco reached out into the doorway and pulled in Pansy's best friend Daphne.

"Daphne?!" Pansy gasped. "Y-y-you're with Draco?! B-b-but –but you promised that you would never – not with Draco"

"Pansy, I-" Daphne started but Draco cut her off.

"Sod off Pansy" said Draco. With that Draco pulled Daphne into his bed and closed the curtains so fast that Daphne didn't have time to give Pansy an apologetic look. In the dim light of his bed, all Daphne saw was a little light from the tip of Draco's wand as he whispered the incantations that allow no sound to pass the bed curtains.

"Now Pansy can't hear us." Draco smiled.

"Draco, I don't know maybe we shouldn't, I can't hurt Pansy." Daphne said.

"Don't worry, Pansy will forgive you. I just need you to relax and you will soon forget." Draco promised

"I don't want to go farther than making out tonight Draco. I can't hurt her." Daphne said.

"Okay" Draco lied.

Draco leaned over to kiss her. As their lips made sweet warm contact he wrapped his arms around her frail waist. He gently lowered her delicate body towards the mound of pillows on the bed.

He decided to take it slowly. First he used his tongue to gently wedge her lips open. Then he ran his tongue along the perimeter of her mouth before finding her tongue. He wrapped his tongue around hers. She didn't respond to his kisses much until this point. Now she put her arms around his neck and intertwined her tongue loosely around his before using her tongue to explore his mouth.

After the making out stayed steady for a while Draco decided to step it up. He freed one hand from under her back and used it to grab her right tit. He managed to find her nipple through her shirt. He gripped it and moved it back and forth. Her lips parted his as she moaned.

Draco decided her shirt should come off now. He started at the bottom of her shirt and unbuttoned each button slowly and carefully.

When all the buttons were undone Draco sat up Daphne and slid the sleeves down her shoulders to expose her B cup bra-less breasts.

Draco felt his pants start to rise in the crotch area.

"Draco, I-" Daphne started.

"You need to stop worrying. We won't go farther than this if you don't want us to."

"Thanks Draco." Daphne smiled.

Draco smiled.

Draco pulled his other hand out from under her waist and used both to hold her tits. He found the nipple on each one and continued to move them back and forth. Daphne's lips left his again as she moaned.

Draco took advantage of their parted lips and moved his kisses to her neck. She threw back her head and let out a big breath of air as Draco gave her a hickey on her neck. He once again moved his kisses but this time they trailed to her breasts. He moved his lips to her nipple and he took careful time kissing them, on the left one first then the right.

"Oh Draco it feels so good"

Then on the left nipple he licked it, he wasn't sure that she would like it but she had a good expression on her face so he continued. He ran his tongue all over it before moving on the next one.

"Mmm Draco" Daphne moaned.

Daphne was propped up on a stack of pillows and was having a great time. It was then that she decided that if Draco went any farther she would let him. "Fuck you Pansy" Daphne thought "you screwed my boyfriend last year so I will screw yours now."

Daphne raised Malfoy's chin up and looked him in the eye as she slipped his shirt over his head.

Draco knew this meant she wanted him so he started to unbuckle her jeans. He ripped them off forcefully.

Draco could only be so gentle for a while before his need for rough sex became too much.

He ripped off his own pants and underwear and turned his huge stiff cock towards her.

"Draco," Daphne said "it's so big maybe you should warm me up first."

Draco slipped her panties down her legs and threw them to the side.

Draco took two fingers and held them out. Daphne climbed above them and then slowly sank herself on to them. She went in as far as possible then started moving herself up and down on them. She started to get faster and faster.

"That's it slut" Draco smirked "ride my fingers, fuck them. I'm gonna' make you cum bitch."

"One more finger. Please one more." Was all Daphne said.

Draco put four fingers in her and shoved really hard.

"Ow, Draco it hurts." Daphne said.

"Suck it up bitch and just ride my fucking fingers." Draco yelled back.

Daphne continued and her grimaces turned to looks of pleasure.

"Cum" Draco commanded.

Daphne did. She felt a warm rush. The next thing that she knew Draco's fingers were in her mouth and were feeding Daphne her cum. Daphne couldn't believe it, for the first time ever she was tasting herself. I was warm and sweet.

"Do you want some Draco?" she asked

"Don't worry," Draco said "there will be much more for me."

Daphne closed her eyes and tried to get one more taste of herself on her lips. But her eyes flew open as she was flipped around roughly.

She found herself sitting on top of Draco. Then she felt Draco's hard dick be shoved forcefully inside of her. She cried out as he hit her g-spot.

"Ride me" Draco ordered

Daphne started slow (in contrast to Draco's roughness), moaning with pleasure then she gradually sped up. Her moans turned to gasps and pants and she rode him fast. His stiff dick was squeezed in her tight canal as it came in and out of her velvet pussy.

"Fuck, you're really tight" Draco said as he watched her tits bounce and her ass jiggle each time she bounced on Draco.

"I'm gonna' cum" said Draco.

Daphne hopped off and sat eagerly in front of Draco with her mouth open. Draco sprayed in her mouth and down her face.

"Lick it up" he ordered.

She wiped it off her face with her fingers then slipped her wet fingers into her mouth and sucked off all the juice.

"Spread your legs" Draco commanded.

Daphne obeyed and Draco put his mouth up to her pussy.

He teasingly played with her clit. She started begging him to lick her pussy.

Draco tauntingly played with her clit a little while longer before licking her velvety folds. She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs firmly around his head.

Draco slipped his tongue inside of her and the next thing he knew she cummed. He lapped up all the juices before getting up.

Draco put on his clothes then turned to Daphne.

"Thanks I had fun and now I fucked every girl in our year except Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown. Now if you'd excuse me, I am gonna' go see if the party is still going on." Draco said.

He then left Daphne to find her clothes.


End file.
